A Pink Rose
by Frost's Feather
Summary: When Athena forbids and separates Percy and Annabeth forever, Aphrodite goes to her garden, and takes a single white rose. Persuading Poseidon, Aphrodite and him hurry to bring Percy and Annabeth together. Will it fail, or will love triumph over wisdom? Oh gods, that sounds cheesy...phooey.
1. Chapter 1

**It's short, so if you have complaints, please refrain from harsh and rude ones. I'm not very confident in this fanfiction, so please don't be harsh. (Gods I said harsh like two times...phooey.)But anyways, thank you for taking the time to look at this fanfiction! **

**PS: May take like once a week to update since in my life, I get a lot of homework. Yes, I am such a bragger. Now go eat a donut. And maybe two cookies. If you are really angry that I haven't even put anything interesting here, go and eat an apple. Or maybe candy.**

* * *

_**Percy's POV:**_

I walked along the streets of Manhattan, dumbfounded and saddened. I felt a tear in my eyes, but I pushed it in. I needed to hold those feelings back. But my eyes were dull and I walked slowly to hope that Apollo would hurry up with the sunset. Too bad he probably ignored me. All of the people parted for me, and yet all I felt was bitterness. Was I really that much of a person that even mortals felt pity? I didn't know what I was doing, and all my world narrowed to was me and my footsteps, touching the ground. I felt a spark of sorrow in me when I remembered the day again, but I continued to hold it in. There was just a bit more...a bit more. Finally, numb and feeling lifeless, I stumbled into an alleyway. It was dark, yet lonely, and I felt sadness flow through me again. The bricks were faded and old, and the sunlight seemed to hide. Finally, I let it out. I let out my tears, my heart, my sorrows. It was too much, too much to hold in forever. I could only let it out here.

_**Annabeth's POV:**_

I felt my eyes start to water. "Wha..." I muttered, wiping my tears. How was I crying now? It had been eleven months already. Did I still love him? Even if we could never be together? I didn't know. I just sat on the wooden chair I was on, and let tears flow. We could never be together again. Never. All because of...her. She would never be considered my mother. Not after this, not after ruining my life. I'm not going to talk to her again. Satisfied with these small thoughts, I returned to the white MacBook Pro I was typing an essay on. What? Its still high school! I have homework you know! Wait, who am I talking to...but back on the subject, I returned to type my essay. But, I was still tearing up. I really tried to force it down my throat, but the water spilled until I couldn't type unless I wanted my MacBook to be soaked. I raised a hand, and closed the MacBook. I stood, and laid on my bed. Percy...I wanted to sob, and I did. How the Hades did I survive this long, I didn't know. I just wanted to see those sea-green eyes, and his crooked smile. The sea was the closest I could get to him, and I hated it so much. After what seemed like minutes, my father's voice rang out. "Annabeth, come down for dinner!" I paused before I answered in a wavering tone, "Coming!" I pushed the door to my room, and hurried into the bathroom next to my room to splash my face in the cool water in the marble sink. I hope my father won't notice my red eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**I have no idea how Poseidon thinks, so no arguments and enjoy? And extremely sorry I haven't updated for so long!**

* * *

_**Poseidon's POV:**_

Sometimes I wish I could go up to Percy and comfort him...Like a normal dad would.

I was sitting on my throne in Olympus, and at this thought, the fountains overflowed. I hurriedly returned the waters to the normal state, and rose my finger. It was kind of a pain when my emotions controlled the water, for the spills were all blamed on me. How can the gods and goddesses blame me for feeling depressed? It's not like they never were depressed! I let out a snort as the water that was spilled vanished into nothing, and receded back into the fountain.

Sighing the eighty-first sigh, I returned onto my throne, but it felt surprisingly cold and hard. Probably just my imagination, or it might just be because I was feeling really negative. But really, Percy has never had a normal life, and I've never been a normal dad.

I still couldn't believe, though, that Athena would really not care about our children's hearts.

After Athena ruined their love life, I'm not sure whether to confront Athena or not. I just want my son to be happy, but Athena doesn't want her family associated with me. I couldn't just go up to her to challenge her, with those stakes of 'let them be together' or 'they will never be together'. That goddess has her crafts and mind, so whatever I do, she'll beat me by a huge margin. To persuade her would be impossible as well, since you can never make Athena partner with me, though sometimes she uses me by knowing I've always wanted her to accept and forgive me for Percy's sake.

I put my hands in my head, and wondered if I should let everything go...

"What should I do..."

I whispered in a wavering voice. This wasn't my domain of sea and horses. Why couldn't be a simple problem as Gaea threatening the world? Yes, this problem is that hard. Finally, after so much thinking, I sat up, and walked out of the throne room, and went towards the shining foam of waves. Raising my finger, the waves came up, and engulfed me, the currents dragging me all the way to my kingdom. To be honest, I didn't know what to do for Percy unless Aphrodite did something.

She's the goddess of love, and Percy and Annabeth are her favorite 'soap opera' as she says. But she's just always away, so I doubt she cares...

I'm so uncertain of this matter I can't believe it, but I know one thing; Our children can't live like these lifeless souls all the time. Maybe I need to go and put some sense into that goddess...

_**Percy's POV:**_

Hazel and Frank are coming over...and I'm still like a crybaby. Eleven months, and me, the Hero of Olympus, is still crying over getting separated.

After all, I have survived like this for six months. And, I always knew her mother hated me. I should have known this was going to happen.

Trudging towards the dining hall, I saw Jason, Piper, Hazel, Frank, and Reyna waving at me. I gave a weak smile, and sat next to Frank. He gave me a scrutinizing glance, and I sighed inwardly. My friends still treated me like I was fragile or something.

Suddenly, the aurei came over and bestowed onto me a plate of blue pizza and Coke. I started eating my sadness out.

As I did that though, the others were giving me weird looks. I looked back and asked, "What?"

Hazel was the one showing the most shock. After about ten gapes, she replied, "Perceus Jackson, how did you eat sixteen slices of pizza!?"

I stuffed another piece into my mouth. "Make that seventeen. And don't call me Perceus."

Piper shook her head.

Jason and Frank were fighting the urge to smile, but still looked at me warily.

Hazel and Reyna looked at me and started whispering, Reyna's hounds growling at the sight of my face.

All the while, being extremely careful with where they walked, like I would burst if they stepped on _the_ landmine they wanted to ask about. I could tell from their expressions of worry. I felt a bit hurt by their actions, but decided to brush it off.

After all, maybe I really did miss Wise Girl... but I wouldn't get back with her without Athena's approval.

And we all know...

That is so not happening.

_Owls suck_...I muttered in my head, as the eighteenth pizza slice was stuffed into my mouth.


End file.
